


Kirishima Tries to be a Good Boyfriend

by CatsOrDogs



Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, kribaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsOrDogs/pseuds/CatsOrDogs
Summary: "Wanna play League together?""Fuck no."
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 36





	Kirishima Tries to be a Good Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for Kiribaku, one of my favorite ships! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

Kirishima limped over to the couch in the common area, all but collapsing on one of the cushions. His legs hurt, his chest hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. Aizawa must be going through something nasty, he seemed extra irritable today. Something that showed in today's training, which had been the most grueling and soul-crushing session Class 1-A had been through in a while. Kirishima's classmates settled in around him, showing similar evidence of the day's hardships. Midoriya was already bruising all across his arms and legs, Iida's engines were still leaking a faint trail of black smoke, and Uraraka had already made a dash to the restroom to relieve herself of the nausea accompanied by her Quirk. 

The fading sunset bathed the room in golden light as everyone chatted idly, the usual energy of their after-school chats dimmed down considerably after such a tiring day. Kirishmia made an attempt to contribute to the conversation, but it was proving extremely difficult to keep his eyes open. It didn't help that the quiet voices of his friends were providing excellent white noise to zone out to.

"I just don't get why Aizawa had such a stick up his ass today."

"Kaminari! Please refrain from addressing our instructors in such a crude manner!"

"Good to see you still have enough energy to correct us, Iida."

"As class representative, it is my duty to..."

* * *

Kirishma's eyes fluttered open, expecting to catch the end of Iilda's long winded speech. Instead he was greeted with an empty common area, and a glance at the bright moonlight gleaming from the windows told him he had nodded off for at least a couple of hours. He sat up and stretched, yawning as he worked out the kinks from sleeping on a sofa.

"Fuckin finally."

Kirishma jumped, startled as he looked to his right to find Bakugo sitting with a book propped open on his legs.

"Uh...what're you doing here."

Bakugo glared at him. "Fuck does it look like? I'm reading.”

"Sure...but why here? I thought you didn't like being in the common area, that's why you slinked off to your room when training was done."

"I didn't _slink_ anywhere," Bakugo snapped. "I just don't like dealing with assholes. And I'm down here because fucking Deku was calling his mom, I could hear the crying from my room and couldn't concentrate for shit."

Kirishima, feeling much more awake now, looked at Bakugo playfully. "Oh really? And here I thought you wanted to keep little old me company while I napped. Some boyfriend you are."

Bakugo snorted as he returned to his book. "You're the one who decided to date me. Deal with it."

Kirishima pouted jokingly, and then took a moment to look carefully at Bakugo. He would never admit it, and chances were that no one except Kirishima could tell, but the day had seemed to taken its toll on Bakugo as well. Kirishima could see it in how tired and bloodshot his eyes looked, in the way his usually steady hands shook ever so slightly as he turned the pages of his book, and if the intense smell of nitroglycerin emitting off Bakugo during training was any indication then he had really gone all out in terms of using his Quirk as well. Kirishima felt a pang of sympathy for his boyfriend;it seemed like he rarely ever let himself take a break. Of course it had been Bakugos immense dedication and resilience that had attracted Kirishima to him in the first place, but there were limits. Bakugo had always struggled with balancing work and play, it was one of the only things Kirsihima had wanted to try and change about him once they had started dating. 

Kirtishima hummed thoughtfully to himself as he considered his predicament. Bakugo was in desperate need of fun, and who better to help then his doting boyfriend? But what could they do tonight in the dorms that would be fun? 

Kirishimas ears perked up as an idea came to him. "Hey Bakugo," he said with an innocent smile.

Bakugo grunted, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Wanna play League together?"

"Fuck no."

Kirishima's face fell. "C'mon dude, why not?"

"Because even if that game weren't complete shit, we'd have to play on the school laptops. How the fuck am I supposed to do anything with that tiny-ass keyboard?"

"Backing down from a challenge? Doesn't seem very manly of you."

Bakugo bristled but didn't say anything, instead opting to hold his book closer to his face and continue reading.

Kirishima sighed internally, but at the same time couldn't help but feel a sense of pride welling up in him. Just a few months ago Bakugo probably would've exploded at the insinuation that he was a coward. If someone had tried to get a rise out of him back then the way Kirishima just did they might not have lived to tell the tale. Kirishima was incredibly proud and happy to see Bakugo get a better hold on his temper, but at this specific moment it wasn't very helpful for goading Bakugo into playing with him.

Time to bust out the big guns.

Bakugo stiffened as Kirishima laid his head down on his lap, and peered up at the blonde with big sad eyes. "Pretty please Bakugo? Its always so much fun playing with you. It'd make me really, really happy."

Bakugo brought the book closer to his face, but not before Kirishima could see a hint of a blush begin to cover his cheeks.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Bakugos voice came out muffled from behind the pages. "You're little cutesy act isn't going to make me play that stupid game."

Kirishima said nothing, continuing to stare up at Bakugo. Bakugo made attempts to continue reading, but Kirishima could tell his concentration was completely shot. They stayed like that for about thirty seconds, Kirishima fixing Bakugo with puppy dog eyes and Bakugo desperately trying to ignore him. He held out as best he could, but eventually Bakugo let out a long sigh and set his book down.

"One game."

Victorious, Kirishima rose from Bakugo's lap and leapt off the couch with a huge grin splitting across his face. "Awesome! You won't regret it Bakugo!"

Kirishima eagerly turned and moved to go to the dorms, chatting excitedly as he did. "I've been wanting to try out a bunch of new characters! Irelia looks so much fun, but the new Volibear looks so cool! Ooh, maybe I could try-"

"Support."

Kirishima froze, and turned back towards Bakugo. "What?"

"You're on support. If I'm going to play this shitty game then I'm not getting stuck with some dumbass rando that'll suck and run it down. Not to say that you won't probably int, but at least with you I can tell you how to not completely fuck it up."

"But I've hardly ever played support, I don't know what to do!"

"You say that like you know how to play any role at all. We go botlane together or we don't play at all."

Kirishima pouted again, and considered trying to convince Bakugo to change his mind. Probably best not to push it though, it was a minor miracle he had gotten this far.

"Fine," Kirishima said reluctantly. "Lets hurry though, its getting late!"

Kirishima quickly began to make his way towards the dorms again, already getting used to the idea of playing support. It was kind of romantic, in its own way. Him and Bakugo in the same lane together, helping each other out, getting kills. Support champions could be fun too, he reminded himself. Plenty of them had a lot of playmaking potential. Leona, Nautilus, Rakan,-

"And no engage champs!" Bakugo yelled after him as he picked up his book and rose from the couch. "You suck at those! Play Soraka or something braindead like that!"

Kirishima slumped but didn't argue with him, instead dejectedly making his way to his room and pulling out his laptop. He logged onto League and pulled up Discord, and a few minutes later a gruff voice came through his headphones.

"Why am I doing this shit, this is so stupid."

"Cause you lovvvvvve me," Kirishima said happily into his own mic.

Bakugo said nothing, logging into League and pulling him and Kirishima into a queue. Just five minutes later, _RedRioter_ the Janna and _King_ _MurderExplosion_ the Draven made their way to laning phase. They played in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, as Bakugo expertly juggled axes and Kirishima looked for opportunities to poke the enemy bot lane down. Pretty soon though Kirihsima had completely run out of mana and moved behind his turret to Recall.

"Heading back to base Bakugo! Be careful until I get back!"

"Maybe if you hadn't wasted so much mana missing your tornados you wouldn't have to back."

"C'mon Bakugo, why do you have to take the _wind_ out of my sails like that?"

"Shut the fuck up before I afk."

Kirishima giggled as he picked up some wards and made his way back to lane. He was about halfway there when a muttered "ah shit" from Bakugo drew his attention over to his lane. The enemy Vayne had gotten a good condemn on Bakugo, pining him against the wall and dealing heavy damage with her auto attacks. Bakugo flashed and healed to make it back under the safety of the turret, but not before the opposing Lulu had ignited him. Bakugo was at critically low health, and the burn from the ignite would definitely kill him if Kirishima didn't get there in time to shield him. Kirishima tensed up slightly as he prepared to flash to make it just in time to shield Bakugo. It would require impeccable timing. 

Kirishima readied himself, flashed towards his dying boyfriend, pressed his _E_ button and...

_Whoops._

A clear blue shield appeared over the turret, and a split second later a dead Draven fell to the ground as the announcer declared that "First Blood" had been achieved by the enemy Lulu.

"Oh shit, sorry dude." Kirishima said apologetically. "My bad, these keyboards really are hard to use."

Kirishima anticipated the inevitable backlash from Bakugo, ready for the screaming and string of insults. But nothing came. Bakugo's character respawned, but didn't move out of base. After a few seconds passed, Kirishima began to worry that Bakugo had just quit the game right there and then.

"Uh...dude", he said hesitatingly. "You still there?"

No answer. Kirishima deflated a little, thinking that Bakugo had just gotten so angry he'd shut down the whole laptop. Wouldn't have been the first time. He sighed and prepared to play the rest of the game as a 4v5, when he heard what sounded footsteps running outside his room. He looked up at his door right as Bakugo burst in, looking the most pissed Kirishima had seen him in a while.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHAT KIND OF PEA-BRAINED MORON COULD HAVE FUCKED THAT UP SO BAD?!" Bakugo was so angry little explosions sparked from his hands, crackling and fizzling in the air.

Kirishima immediately burst into laughter, doubling over as Bakugo stood menacingly in his doorway.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING, ASSHOLE!"

"I'm sorry dude, I'm sorry. Its just that you're so cute when you act all mad!"

Bakugo's eyes lit up with absolute malice, and he dived onto the bed to tackle Kirishima. Kirishima, still laughing hysterically, instinctively activated his Quirk as Bakugo pinned him down to his own bed with his wrists held above his head. Kirishima still continued to giggle madly, even as little explosions bursted against his hardened skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kirishima said as Bakugo's hold on his wrists tightened. "Its just like you said, the keyboards are too hard to use! It was a simple mistake, honest!"

Bakugo glared down at him for another moment, before rolling his eyes and releasing his grip on Kirishima. Having seemingly calmed down a bit he laid down next to Kirishima, who was still chuckling at his disgruntled boyfriend.

"Your'e a real piece of shit, you know that?"

Finally getting over his laughter, Kirishima turned on his side to face Bakugo. "Right back at ya Blasty."

Kirishima wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and angled his body until he was cuddling Bakugo. They stayed like that for a while, both breathing heavily. Bakugo from wrestling Kirishima and Kirishima from his intense giggle fit. Soon, sleep began to pull on Kirishima's eyes once again. The last thing he saw before he drifted off was the sight of Bakugo's face, the smallest of smiles upturning his usually scowling face.


End file.
